


We'll meet again some day.

by Pwyllxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwyllxiety/pseuds/Pwyllxiety
Summary: When Virgil Sanders wills himself out of existence, he's confused- it's not actually meant to happen is it? The people on the other side, Logan and Patton tell him that he's a magic user, a marginalized group of people- who Virgil didn't even know existed. He would be gone forever, if it wasn't for one boy, Roman Prince. Roman's crush on Virgil has caused the boy to be stuck between worlds, where only Roman, Logan and Patton can see him. All other traces of Virgil are gone, no records detail his existence.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders / Creativity | Roman "princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	We'll meet again some day.

**Author's Note:**

> So when was the last time I wrote, eh fuci knows but ya know. I wrote this on my phone. 🤷♀️

Virgil Sanders is very alone, or he thinks- many nights alone in the dark have lead him to conclude it to be true. Neither parent particularly cared enough to be home most of the time, away on trips or business.

They could've been dead for all he knew, as they'd been gone three months now. He missed the attention he'd gotten as a child which now lead him to the miserable musings of his late teenage-hood.

The musings that had lead to this current mishap-

You see, Virgil had been rather deep in his nightly angst session when he began to feel kinda weird only to open his eyes to a bright white plain that certainly wasn't his bedroom.

He blinked a few times, believing he'd finally gone mad, only to find the plane to be ever unchanging. There was a faint breeze coming from somewhere carrying the sound of a gentle laugh which Virgil clung to desperately.

The bubbly laugh was followed by a grumble of a different voice and Virgil ran for the noise, praying to find someone in vast extent of the void. There was an anxiety building within him that he was alone here and he was beginning to panic. When he physically crashed into something.

Something; being a tall male with harsh eyes and sharpish features, wearing a tie and a thick navy blue trench coat. Followed by a shorter, porterly male wearing a cloak and rounded glasses atop his freckled nose.

They looked at Virgil in shock, the lithe teen staring at them in return with the same expression. The shorter man's eyes lit up soon after.

"Hullo, I'm Patton- and this is my companion Logan." He introduced.

"Virgil." He's able to stammer back before Logan cuts him off.

"How did you end up here?" The man hisses in a questioning tone.

"Look if I knew that I wouldn't be here!" Virgil says back defensively. Scowling up at the man who seems to be a hundred feet tall.

"It doesn't matter how he got here Lo, it just means he's like us." Patton interjects before things escalate.

Logan halts for a second, turning to Patton momentarily.

"An emitter? Pat there's no way. We were the last two." He states factually.

"What's an emitter?" Virgil asks, shooting a very worried glance at the two men.

"Emitters are magic users kiddo." Patton says calmly.

"So I'll ask again gently- what were you doing before you appeared here?" Patton continues.

"I was-" Virgil hesitates.

"Go on." Patton prompts.

"Oh shit, did I wish myself out of existence?" He says, disbelievingly.

"No fucking way, that's not meant to work is it?" He says, almost laughing at the situation.

"Well no, because if you'd wished yourself completely out you'd be gone forever." Logan explains. 

"This plane is between worlds, so there's something anchoring you to earth." He continues.

"Roman Prince binds you to that earth." Patton speaks, but it doesn't sound like him-

"What the fuck was that?" Virgil squeaks.

"Channeling." Patton replies.

"Roman Prince? That kid from stats I mean sure he's cute but why him?" Virgil splutters.

"Love." Patton tells him firmly.

_______________________________

Roman loves Virgil, the very thought of the gloomy boy on his table sends his heart slamming into the ceiling. So when he comes into stats class expecting to see his dark and stormy Knight he's disappointed.

He chocks it up to illness and waits for roll-call, only to find the name of one Virgil Sanders missing from the register. He turns to the boy next to him, Damien Campbell- and asks him about the absence of their usually present table mate. Only to get a blank look and a who? In return.

Roman blinks, the boy had seemingly disappeared from school and a quick tumblr search later had turned up empty for the dark academia aesthetic blog run by the resident emo. His meme twitter page, gone- and even his long inactive Facebook had been washed from existence. . 

Roman tilted his head slightly even just googling Virgil's name spat up nothing. And the names of his parents baught stories of successful childless careers. 

It's almost like he was never there at all, just a memory of tv static and Roman debates whether the boy had been real at all only to find the photos (totally not creepy) that he'd had taken of Virgil had deleted from his phone and had become corrupted on the Google drive. 

He decides that Virgil must've been real, the photos though now corrupted were real, the memories were real, he had been so real that it couldn't have been an imagined fling. 

And Roman stuck by that. 


End file.
